


Get Me Out. Save Me. Now.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Protective!Lita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita knows her girl too well... but she's still jealous.





	Get Me Out. Save Me. Now.

Lita just glares even at Fliss’ pathetic pout, beckoning her over with a clear ‘help me’ look. She takes time to realize the fear is there, then rises, crossing almost instantly to step between Fliss and the other woman, reading her flinch instantly. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I...”

“I don’t care. Leave her alone.”

“But...”

“But?”

Lita’s smirk is almost cruel even as she makes a point to grab Fliss’ ass, smirking further at the startled grunt of arousal Fliss lets out. She always did get turned on by being protected, especially like this, Lita’s eyes full of fire. 

“Back off loser, she’s _mine_.”

Even as they walk away she lets her hand rest on Fliss’ backside, noting her slight purr. 

“If I didn’t know better....”

“Oh, pardon me getting turned on by my fierce bitch...”

“You’re cute, you know that?”

Fliss blushes, laughing softly. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
